runescapefandomcom_bg-20200213-history
Quests
Quests - Приключения ---- - не е написан - някои части са завършени - почти завършен - завършен, но липсват детайли - завършен Приключенията са групи от взаимосвързани задачи, които могат да се изпълняват за награди, предмети, умения, опит, или quest point. На картата в играта са означени със синя звезда или малък компас . Задачите могат да се изпълнят само веднъж, за разлика от мини-игрите (minigames), които могат да се повтарят. Приключения с безплатен достъп *Black Knights' Fortress - Крепостта на черните рицари *Cook's Assistant - Помощник на готвача *Demon Slayer - Убиец на демони *Doric's Quest - Задачата на Дорик *Dragon Slayer - Убиец на дракони *Ernest the Chicken - Ърнест кокошката *Goblin Diplomacy - Гоблинска дипломация *Imp Catcher - Ловец на дяволчета *The Knight's Sword - Рицарският меч *Pirate's Treasure - Пиратско съкровище *Prince Ali Rescue - Спасението на Принц Али *The Restless Ghost - Неспокойният Дух *Romeo & Juliet - Ромео и Жулиета *Rune Mysteries - Рунни Мистерии *Sheep Shearer - Стригач на овце *Shield of Arrav - Щитът на Аррав *Vampire Slayer Убиец на вампири *Witch's Potion - Отварата на вещицата Приключения с платен достъп *Animal Magnetism image:00%.png - Животински магнетизъм *Between a Rock... - Между една скала... *Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Biohazard *Cabin Fever *Clock Tower - Часовниковата кула *Cold War - Студена война *Contact *Creature of Fenkenstrain *Darkness of Hallowvale *Death Plateau *Death to the Dorgeshuun *Desert Treasure - Пустинно съкровище *Devious Minds *Digsite Quest *Druidic Ritual *Dwarf Cannon - Уръдие на джудже *Eadgar's Ruse *Eagles' Peak *Elemental Workshop *Elemental Workshop II *Enakhra's Lament *Enlightened Journey *The Eyes of Glouphrie *A Fairy Tale Part I *A Fairy Tale Part II *Family Crest *The Feud *Fight Arena - Бойна арена *Fishing Contest - Панаир на риболова *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf - Забравимa приказкa на пияното джудже *The Fremennik Trials *Garden of Tranquility - Градина от спокойствие *Gertrude's Cat - Котката на Гърчюд *Ghosts Ahoy *The Giant Dwarf *The Golem *The Grand Tree *The Hand in the Sand *Haunted Mine *Hazeel Cult *Heroes Quest *Holy Grail - Светия Граал *Horror from the Deep - Ужас от дълбините *Icthlarin's Little Helper *In Aid of the Myreque *In Search of the Myreque *Jungle Potion *Legends Quest *Lost City - Изгубения град *The Lost Tribe *Lunar Diplomacy *Making History *Merlin's Crystal *Monkey Madness *Monk's Friend *Mountain Daughter *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's Ends Part II *Murder Mystery *My Arm's Big Adventure *Nature Spirit *Observatory Quest *One Small Favour - Една малка услуга *Plague City *Priest in Peril *Rag and Bone Man *Rat Catchers *Recipe for Disaster *Recruitment Drive *Regicide *Roving Elves *Royal Trouble *Rum Deal *Scorpion Catcher *Sea Slug Quest *Shades of Mort'ton *Shadow of the Storm *Sheep Herder *Shilo Village *Slug Menace *A Soul's Bane *Spirits of the Elid - Духове от Елидът *Swan Song *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *A Tail of Two Cats *Tears of Guthix *Temple of Ikov *Throne of Miscellania *The Tourist Trap *Tree Gnome Village *Tribal Totem *Troll Romance *Troll Stronghold *Underground Pass *Wanted! *Watchtower - Наблюдателна кула *Waterfall Quest *Witch's House *Zogre Flesh Eaters *